Help from the Enemy?
by padfoot1severus
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and it is Alya Lestrange's first year, Bellatrix daughter. When trouble hits, will Harry go to Alya for help - that is desperately needed? powerful!OC smart!Harry AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I don't have that much skill. But JK does =)

Bellatrix Lestrange dropped the book she was holding on the table in front of her 10 year old daughter. It was 'The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts' in a bad condition. Alya Lestrange looked up at her mother in confusion.

"The Dark Lord is coming in this room in five minutes. You are to greet him in a respected manner, keep your head bowed and you are to leave with Severus Snape without the slightest movement of disrespect, Bellatrix said firmly while grabbing her daughter's cheeks with her hand, "Got it?

Alya nodded, piled up all her books in her hand and stood up when Voldemort entered the library. She bowed her head to the Dark Lord and mumbled, "Good Morrow, Dark Lord." Voldemort approached Alya and he placed his hand under her chin to raise her head. Voldemort looked in her blue eyes and she quickly looked away, knowing that holding eye contact with a person who is superior to one, is disrespectful. Voldemort dismissed Alya and she walked towards the exit of the library, where Severus Snape was waiting for Alya, holding a rather large cauldron.

"The Dark Lord didn't wait for me to place my potion into vials, so I took it with me," Severus answered her questioning look.

They were heading down the Lestrange Manor's flight of stairs. What was oblivious to Snape was that, like Hogwarts, the Lestrange stairs also has one of the 'tricky' steps. Alya, ahead of Snape, jumped down the second last step.

"Watch ou-," Alya tried to yell. Unfortunately, it was too late and Snape's foot got stuck in the step and left the thick, liquid flying in Alya's direction. She wasn't able to move out of the way so she was hit with the cauldron on her head and all the liquid poured down on her body. She glowed for a moment but it went away after ten seconds.

Alya was shell-shocked and Snape was struggling to keep is composer.

"Sir, could you tell me what that potion was?" She rubbed her skull to massage where the cauldron hit. It is certain that it will leave a bump.

Snape ignored the question, "Who is the last person you touched or touched you?"

"The Dark Lord, sir", not seeing the problem yet.

"Come with me, Lestrange." Snape grabbed her arm and walked towards the Lestrange's Potion Laboratories. "You were hit with a Bonding Potion," he closed the door behind him and sat down on a stool and directed Alya to do the same. "The Bonding Potion is a potion that if someone touches it, they will receive the qualities of whoever might've touched them last. In your case it is Lord Voldemort." Alya sat there with her mouth open. She stood up and started to pace back and forth without making eye contact with Snape.

"Qualities, you said?"

"Uh… yes. Your eyes as example, they were blue before and the Dark Lord's are red. Mixed together, you now have violet eyes. Though that appears to be the only physical change, I'm not certain about your magical core – you might possibly be stronger, more intelligent or gain darker fantasies. You are going to find out yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_**A/N- Sorry. Um. I have a lot of time on my hands but sooner or later I won't. I alternate between Alya and Harry- I would usually put them both in a chapter, but I wanted to get this one out of the way.**_

**One month later**

Harry Potter woke up startled. He was drenched in sweat, remembering the night that Cedric Diggory died and the reincarnation of Voldemort.

Harry only had two hours of sleep that night. It wasn't abnormal for Harry to nightmares of Voldemort since they keep on penetrating in his mind since end of his fourth year at Hogwarts. He is trying not to be asocial, knowing he is different than everyone else, and that no one actually understands him going through his non-stop dilemmas in his life but all the unwanted pity and sympathy keeps him away from everyone.

Last month, he received a letter from Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, mentioning that Harry is suggested to have lessons to specifically block out the visions of Voldemort since the visions could be used to his disadvantage. Harry politely declined but he mentioned that if the visions come to a point where the pain is unbearable, he will consider accepting taking these lessons.

There was a light pecking noise coming from his bedroom window. Harry looked up to see a barn owl seeking entrance. Harry let the barn owl and flew to his bedside table and stuck out his leg. Harry took the letter that was dangling from the owl's leg and saw that Harry's name was on the letter, in messy writing. Harry concluded it must be Ron's.

_Harry, _

_I hope the muggles aren't being too hard on ya. If it's possible, my dad is going to apparate in front of your door this Friday at 7:00pm. Be ready with all your school stuff. He said he is able to disapparate with you back to Diagon Ally. Tell me what you think. Send an owl as soon as possible. _

_Ron. _

Harry grabbed his quill and answered '_Yes, can't wait to see you._'

During the summer Harry wasn't greatly affected by the Dursley's. He didn't do anything for them, and they didn't do anything for him. It was like he was invisible. Not that he cared he was getting neglected; he was perfectly capable of doing things himself. But for some odd reason Vernon was on edge when he saw Harry pack his wizarding items in his trunk.

Harry brought his trunk down the stairs because it was Friday evening already. He left his trunk by the door and went into the kitchen to get something quick to eat. He opened the fridge and reached for an apple. He heard the yell of Vernon, and jumped from the awful noise.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" yelled Uncle Vernon at Harry.

Harry suspected Vernon saw his trunk by the front door, but he was rather confuse as to why he would care about what he is doing since he never did care before.

"I'm going to my friend's house," replied Harry with a sneer itching to appear on his face.

"Well, you might as well leave now!" exclaimed Vernon, "I've had enough of you! Get out! Get out! Get your bloody owl and your trunk and leave!"

Harry left the kitchen reddening with anger, leaving the fridge door open. He ran upstairs grabbed Hedwig's cage roughly. He mumbled, "Sorry," noticing he woke her up.

Harry slammed the front door and stumbled across the driveway and sat patiently on the curb of the road, waiting for Mr. Weasley.

Arthur Weasley came right on time. Harry heard the pop-like noise and turned around to see Mr. Weasley about to ring the door bell. And he did. Uncle Vernon answered the door as Harry hid behind the bushes.

"I'm looking for Harry Po-," Mr. Weasley got caught off by an angry snort

"Urg! Your kind again! Well you're out of luck here," and with that Vernon Dursley shut the door on Mr. Weasleys face.

Upset, Arthur was about to enter the house, but he heard his name being whispered. Harry came out of the bushes and Mr. Weasley came over.

"What were you doing in the bushes?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Hiding from them, but no matter, Ron said you wanted to go to Diagon Ally?"

"Yes, I have numerous of errands I needed to do and at the same time you can get all your supplies for this year. Professor Dumbledore gave me your letter since he must've known that your Uncle and Aunt wouldn't have given you it. Sorry it's so sudden – going on Hogwarts Express tomorrow and all."

"Don't worry, should we leave now?"

"Let me just shrink your trunk and Hedwig should head towards the burrow." Arthur let Hedwig go and shrunk Harry's trunk, and cage, "Ahh there we go, pocket size." Mr. Weasley then took Harry's arm and apparated to Diagon Ally.

_**A/N I know nothing exciting yet, but I'm just building it up. Review if you wish to do so =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (including last chapter)**_

_**A/N: Even if the Malfoys seem OOC they aren't, like everyone else, they act differently around their families.**_

"Alya, wake up already! I cannot believe you slept all afternoon! It's 4 o'clock and your parents want you to come in the living room," Draco Malfoy threw a pillow at his little cousin.

"You are a guest in my room! You don't just come walking in my room and throw pillows at my face. A gentle shake on my shoulder would be much better than making me a grumpy person!" Alya complained.

"Your mother said to do anything I wish to make sure you stayed up. What did you do yesterday anyways? Oh, and by the way, my father and mother are also here." Draco walked back under the doorframe and leaned on it.

"I just had a migraine," Alya tried to recall what had happened.

Strange things have happened ever since Snape accidentally dropped the potion on Alya, not that he didn't warn her about the effects. But this migraine was new - all the other times she had small winces from the random pain flowing through her body. Alya knew this was a change; she would need to inform Snape as soon as possible.

"Is Severus Snape here?" Alya asked Draco while getting out of bed.

"I come here once a year – we don't even have a conversation and you want to know where Professor Snape is?" Draco inquired suspiciously.

"Can't I ask one question without being asked something in return!? Your useless, cousin! Tell Mother and Father I'll be down in five minutes."

Malfoy left since there wasn't much to retort and Alya was left to change.

Alya concluded that her pains, mood swings and anti-social behaviour were created by the Bonding Potion. But if she is bonded to the Dark Lord does that mean she'll react to his emotions? It would explain to the odd mood swings and she assumed that if the Dark Lord is angry, she'll get a more severe reaction than just the mood swings; possibly the migraine or winces?

Alya got herself ready and she took her black cloak off her standing hook, while she headed out her bedroom door. She twirled the cloak around herself before greeting the Malfoy's and her parents.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, and Draco. Sorry about my tardiness," Alya said ashamed, ignoring the fact that her Mother and Father are completely away from each other. Alya knew that their love is hardly affectionate; she sometimes wondered how she was born. Probably the Dark Lord wanted Bellatrix to have a child to continue the line of purebloods.

"Please! Alya, it's Uncle Lucius, you know that!" Lucius corrected Alya while giving her a stiff and awkward hug.

"Indeed. No need to be sorry. Merlin knows how much of strength is needed for tomorrow. And Aunt Cissy, please, I don't need Mrs. to make this body feel any older."

"Hehe, right," Alya said awkwardly. She went and stood beside Rodolphus, her father since she was having an inner-debate, to tell her about the Bonding Potion, or not. She knew that she wouldn't get punished by her Father he cared more for Alya than he did for anything else.

"Our plans for tonight consist of eating supper, and afterwards Alya, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa will head to Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, with the whole ministry still searching for Rodolphus and me, we don't have much freedom."

"Um... That sounds wonderful, I was wondering if Father and I could be excused for two minutes. I'm sure you can start dinner without us," Alya said taking her Father's arm. Alya didn't wait for anyone's approval and headed towards the Entrance Chamber with her father.

"I have something to tell you. After Mother had a conversation with the Dark Lord a few days ago, I was told to get escorted out of the room and I wanted to practice the potions I learnt that day so I went down to our Laboratories. There, I saw a steaming cauldron, and I was very attracted to it as I have never seen the mixture before, so I decided to touch it. Severus Snape came running in and he knew something was wrong. Father, I touched a Bonding Potion. That means that I am bonded to the Dark Lord, since he was the one that touched me last. Severus Snape said that I'll gain some qualities of the Dark Lord but I'm still uncertain of what some of them are," Alya said quickly so she wouldn't be interrupted.

Rodolphus was speechless, with his mouth stupidly open. "Alya! how could you have been such an idiot to have touched an unknown potion! What am I going to do? Do I have to tell my Master? What will he do if I do tell him? Oh Merlin, help me! What will Bellatrix do? Why are your eyes violet?"

"I'm the only one that gets the effects of the Dark Lord's reaction, meaning he has yet to know that we are bonded. You don't have to do anything, but what would really help me is to try to get Severus to teach me how to control this pain or something. I've been jolting ever since I touched the potion, who knew the Dark Lord was so angry all the time." Alya paused to see the look on her Father's face. "Alright, it's not unusual. Then that means that I need someone to teach me more urgently. Father, you already have incredible occlumency skills, just keep this thought hidden in the back of your head, and he won't have to know. My mother is too wrapped up around the Dark Lord to even notice anything different, the only ones that have to know about my 'condition' is Snape and you, please father. Oh, and my eye colour is different because it was the only physical change that happened. Since our Lord's eyes are red and mine were blue, they combined and now I have purple eyes."

"Alright, I'll contact Severus. He probably already knows that you are seeking help. When you go to Diagon Alley, go head to Knockturn Alley, and please try to find any information about this. But then again Severus could just recite it from a book. Alya, just please be careful." Rodolphus seemed very twitchy and agitated.

"Okay, I guess we could head to dinner. What would be our cover up?"

"Perhaps you are getting a bit worried about which house you might be sorted in for Hogwarts?"

"Uh... alright," Alya smiled and hugged her father warmly. She opened the door and saw that Bellatrix was just about to head to check up on them.

"I was starting to question if you were still there, come sit," Bellatrix sat back down, giving Rodolphus a questioning glance.

Alya sat beside Draco and her Father and started to eat slowly. Her appetite wasn't there now-a-days. No conversation involved her, so she kept her head down since she knew her father was giving her concerned glances.

After everyone was finished and the plates disappeared everyone gathered in the Entrance Chamber.

"_Portus." _Narcissa cast the spell on a spoon.

"Goodbye Mother and Father."

"One... Two... Three..." And Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Alya were off in Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer= See last chapter =)**

**A/N= OKAY IMPORTANT TO READ. **

**The mass breakout happened after Voldemort got hold of a new body (this is how Harry knows how Bellatrix looks like)**

**Sirius is still blamed for the break out (his name isn't cleared)**

**Harry knows about the order of the phoenix, but has yet to visit grimrauld place**

"Alright, it would be best if you get all your school supplies but I need to do an errand, if you just linger around Flourish and Blotts and purchase your books while I'm off that would be great. Oh and before I forget, here is the list you need for this year. Please stay in the shop. I know you have a habit of strolling around when you are told to do otherwise." Mr. Weasley winked at Harry and left.

Harry entered Flourish and Blotts and looked at his list

_Transfiguration: fifth edition_

_Mastering the art of Potions: fifth edition_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Year Five_

_Care for Dangerous Magical Creatures_

_All you need for Charms: Year Five_

It wasn't much of a struggle to find the books needed because Flourish and Blotts was set up for Hogwarts students; classifying each book for each year.

After getting the books, Harry noticed the shop was empty in the back, so he decided to wander. Harry realized that he never came in the shop except to get his books for school but never for his own amusement. So he never noticed the few odd shelves in the back. He started to look at the binding of the books.

_Under the hood of a Dementor_

_Advanced Rare Charms_

_History of the Great Wizard Wars_

_The Dark Arts and its Uses_

Harry ran his finger over the binding of the Dark Arts.

"Such a dark book. It's surprising that we have it in stock," said the salesman that snuck behind Harry.

"Why do you have it in stock then?"

"We forgot all about it. It's rare that someone actually comes in the back of the shop."

"Ah... okay," said Harry, confused but grateful that the salesman didn't have any reaction to whom he was speaking to. Harry took the book about the _Advanced Rare Charms_ out of the shelf and placed it on top of his Hogwarts books. When the salesman returned to the front of the shop to help other customers he then took _The Dark Arts and its Uses_ and headed back in the front of the shop to buy his books.

"That will be 3 galleons and three sickles, please," said a lazy looking woman, not even to comment about the strange book choice.

Harry handed her the money and turned around and heard the bell above the door ring. He ignored it, placing his money bag back into his pocket that was already holding his trunk. When he did look up he first saw a young girl with perfect black curls, very pale skin, and eyes like no other. She looked oddly familiar. He then saw she was not alone. She stood beside the infamous Malfoy family. They all had the same pose – nose up high, hair coiffed back, and the aura around them filled with pride. The whole Malfoy family, oh how he hates that arrogant Draco and that death eater Lucius with his faithful pet, Narcissa beside him.

Alya shifted her gaze from Harry Potter to Draco, knowing that there was tension building. Alya tried to divert the suspense in the air by making them move for her necessities.

"Uh – I think first year books are over here." Alya started to move where she pointed but she was stopped by Lucius.

"Alya, it would be rude if I didn't introduce you to my acquaintance." Lucuis put his hand on Alya's shoulder and she looked awfully uncomfortable, "Alya, this is Harry Potter. Harry Potter, this is Alya Black Lestrange."

Harry finally recognized where he had seen this girl. She is almost a mirror image to her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, except 30 years younger, and it seemed like she had violet eyes, rather than black. It almost seemed unreal to Harry that Bellatrix actually cared to have a daughter with her husband. Harry's eyes started to glaze with hatred towards both the Malfoy and Lestrange families. Even if the fight would be four against one, all the pain and suffering these two families have created, it seemed worth it to start a fight. But Harry wasn't a blind idiot anymore. He knew what ever happened here will fall for their favour, and for his disadvantage. Harry mumbled, incoherently a greeting and brushed past Alya. Just as Harry touched Alya's black cloak he screamed in pain. He kneeled on the ground holding his head in his hands and yelled. The scorching pain was unbearable and it was pulsing through every inch of his body. The Malfoy's and Alya all backed away, confused, just as Arthur Weasley entered the shop.

_**(A/N: If you /really/ want me to insert Alya's POV review telling me to do so. It will not be anything exciting as she doesn't feel the pain, but Alya /will/ talk about what she was thinking later, like a reflection)**_

Arthur rushed to Harry's side, also kneeling on the ground and tried to comfort Harry. As soon as Mr. Weasley's hand touched Harry's back, Harry's screams stopped and he was only short of breath.

"I - I'm f...fine," wispeared Harry meekly.

Mr. Weasley stood up and glared at Lucius, "What have you done!?"

"We did nothing! Probably Potter inflicted this on himself, seeking attention all the time," Draco stepped in.

"Now, now Draco, no need to be rude," Lucius said, leaning forward on his cane to get a good look at Alya, and giving her a questioning stare, "We have done nothing of sorts." Lucius straightened himself and gave a glare at Potter, who was struggling to stand.

Alya gave Harry a concerned glance and moved elsewhere before she was seen. She hadn't meant to create such pain for the guy, it was involuntary. She wondered what could've created such troubles.

Lucius, Nacissa, Draco and Alya decided to come back the Flourish and Blotts to get their books when the commotion was settled. In the meantime, they decided to head out for other school supplies, leaving Potter and Weasley.

Harry stood up and dusted his robes. The old crooked table on his left was used as support for Harry, until he caught his breath. Of course, those sympathetic eyes around the shop followed his every movement. He glared at everyone that cared to look at him and stormed out of the shop with Mr. Weasley following closely behind.

"Are you alright, Harry," asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes! I'm fine," Harry snapped, "What were you doing anyways, while I was at the book shop?" changing the conversation.

"I had to send a package to the Ministry of Magic. You see, Errol is getting very sick, and his eye sight isn't holding up as it used to."

"Oh okay," said Harry, not too interested. His scar was mildly prickling from the mind attack. He knew that it wasn't Lestranges's fault that he was such in great pain, unless she created some unknown magic, which was pretty doubtful because she was a freshman. So Harry knew it was unintentionally. He also knew it had something connected with Voldemort because if not, the pain wouldn't have started from his scar and spread to every cell in his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- See my last chapter.**

_**A/N- Sorry, it's shorter than usual, since I wanted to get some of the explanations out of the way. I'm trying to finish the sixth chapter by tonight, whether that would be 1am :P anyways. Yup here it is.**_

Alya returned safety to the Lestrange Manor with the Malfoy's. Lucius pulled her aside in the entrance chamber before her parents came to greet them all.

"Alya," Lucius put one knee on the ground to be on the same level for eyesight, "have you ever heard of something called occlumency?"

"If I do remember, it's a shield to protect the mind, from people that want to invade their memories. I remember my mother telling me stories about the Dark Lord's great power of making people beg for their deaths as he invaded their mind."

"Indeed. But you have never practiced creating a shield for your mind, correct?"

"No. Why do you ask, Uncle Lucius?"

"Oh, no matter." Lucius stood back up, "_Tergo."_ Lucius's robes looked perfectly clean. He wondered if Alya was a natural occlumens since as he recalled the incident with Harry Potter, he could not enter Alya's mind when he was curious as to what had happened. Even if Lucius looked directly in her eyes, her mind was as blank as new parchment.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix entered the room, looking rather cheerful. Severus Snape then came in after them. Everyone shared their Goodbyes, but Snape stood there as if he was living in the house.

"Good night mother, good night father. Even if I was only awake for a few hours, I feel drained," said Alya.

"Actually, Alya, Severus and I wanted to talk to you," Rodolphus smiled. Bellatrix knew she was being kept in the dark, but if it involved her daughter, she doesn't care what is happening in Alya's life unless it inflicts the Dark Lord, or herself.

"Okay, well if you wish to talk to me, it would be best if we head up in my room." Alya noticed Bellatrix slump her shoulders in carelessness and left the room right after.

"Yes, I assume it would be best," Severus said glancing behind him at the now closed door.

Severus entered the young girl's room, astounded by the number of books Alya has stacked around the room. There were books on shelves, piles on the floor, on her bedside table, on her bed, on the window sill and on top of a lamp shade. As Snape glanced at some books he noticed she was reading rather advance material. And some even Dark – such as "_Magicke Moste Deadley and Evile by Arnish Vaultmonstrang"._

"Uncle Lucius, said something that was rather curious to me, and I'm still pondering as to why he asked me," said Alya, "Uncle wanted to know if I have been practicing occlumency, I replied no, but I questioned him as to why he asked me, didn't care to answer. I think I know why. The bond between the Dark Lord and I gave me the ability, right?"

"If you want to confirm it, I could use a spell against you to penetrate your mind to see if your shield is there with intention or not," said Snape, "though it might reveal some memories if your shield is not a barrier.

"Alright."

Severus took out his wand and suspected that Alya did the same out of instinct. Later he'll have to ask what kind of wand she possesses. Snape took a stance in case the unpredictable happened and gave a quick nod to Alya.

"_Legilimens._"

At first Severus saw a completely blank wall. He waited 30 seconds before he concluded it is a strong intentional shield, but Severus was curious. Just how strong is Alya? He gave the spell another push and saw he created a small crack in the white shield. That crack was all that was needed to enter into the void of memories of Alya Lestrange. Snape saw Draco Malfoy at the Lestrange manor teasing Alya about not being able to go to Hogwarts, when he can, the next memory was Rodolphus Lestrange hugging his daughter after she produced accidental magic. Afterwards Severus saw something that was hardly shocking. He saw Bellatrix slap Alya because she had used the wrong spell to deflect a boogy-bat hex. The last memory, or rather the last face that was seen, was a Death Eater with his mask on. At that moment, Severus Snape was violently pushed back against Alya's bookshelf. It rattled dangerously and leaned over Snape. The bookcase would've fell on Snape, had not Rodolphus been there to hold it up.

"Thank you, and I'm fine," said Snape before anyone questioned his well-being, "Your shield is very powerful."

"But you were able to break through it!"

"Yes, but it is a lot easier to push than to be pushed when you are at a stand- still," Snape stated. He knew that he had to inform the Headmaster of Hogwarts about this girl. He knew that she would be a great asset to the Dark Lord, if she is to fall under his command. "I also found something else. Were you aware that you had memories or visions of the Dark Lord in your head?"

"No. I do know that I wake up every so often to dreams I don't remember," Alya replied, "And as I remember in a book, the mind is at its most vulnerable when one is sleeping. It sounds reasonable, if I'm connected to Dark Lord mentally, that his visions could pass through my head." Alya shuffled under the intense stare of Snape. "Sometimes when I'm conscience, actually, I get flashes of what he is doing. I'm certain if I concentrate hard enough I could get the whole stream through my head, but I just resist."

"So if you tried right now, you could get a vision of what the Dark Lord is doing at this second?" Rodolphus asked. He was silently sitting on a chair after he helped Snape, until now. He stood up and started to pace back in forth.

"I guess you can say it like that, yes. But I never exactly tried it. I know I can do it since the vision actually pulls me into his head. What I'm saying is that, it takes more effort to stop from being pulled in than watching it," Alya tried to explain.

"Alright, could we just leave my daughter to sleep, it's already nine o'clock and she has to wake up early if she is to go to Hogwarts Express."

_**A/N- Don't tell me, I know a lame ending.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_**A/N- Hope I didn't bore anyone. And have a Great day =D**_

"Everybody up, up, up!" Molly Weasley shouted.

Ron groaned as he stretched his arms and yawned. He looked over expecting to find Harry in his bed; instead Harry was standing up, looking outside through the window with his trunk beside him.

"Urg... what time is it?" Ron asked.

"7:06 last time I check, which wasn't awhile ago. Your mother didn't want us to be in a rush. Anyways, she made breakfast so get changed and come. Hermione is here by the way." Harry turned and smiled at Ron's reaction to her name. Harry left Ron, to let him get ready.

Harry knew he looked ill, so he was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. Whatever happened yesterday altered something in him. It's like all the pain he used to feel when Voldemort had expressed a certain emotion is now multiplied. He can bear the pain but apparently his looks cannot.

Harry headed downstairs and helped Mrs. Weasley distribute the plates and utensils. Only after Harry sat down to eat, Mrs. Weasley got a good look at him.

"Harry, hun, you look ill."

"Yes, I know it's my new style," said Harry annoyed

"Harry, this is serious. And look at your eyes, they are blazing with light."

Harry stood up curious and went to the washroom to look into a mirror. He was unbelievably pale, his red lips made a huge contrast against his skin. But like Mrs. Weasley had said, his eyes were the most apparent feature. The green in his eyes shone brightly, but not glowing. Harry cursed Alya. Ever since she touched harry his features had changed considerably.

Harry stormed back in the kitchen to see Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, enjoying their breakfast.

"Harry-," Fred and George started.

"Don't even mention it. I feel fine, I am fine and I do not know why my eyes are like this." Harry snapped violently. "I'm sorry guys." Harry felt so uncertain with himself at that moment.

Harry knew that if he continued to act like this there will be no way that his friends will ever let down the fact that they are dealing with a _different_ Harry. He also knew that concerned glances will always be looking at him. Therefore, he told himself that he will no longer act 'differently' around his fellow pupils, friends, and especially the Order of the Phoenix.

"Mmmmm... thank you for the pancakes Mrs. Weasley. Where is Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry curiously.

"Thank you, dear. He had to leave early for work, something about a toilet he said."

"Ahh... that's unfortunate. How was your summer?" Harry asked everyone around the table.

"I went to Italy for a week with my parents, although it was raining non-stop for four days," said Hermione.

Fred and George looked at each other and then said, "Nothing eventful." Which was obviously a pure lie.

Before Ron and Ginny were able to saw how their summer had been, Harry calmly stood up and mumbled something about forgetting to get something in Ron's room. Harry robotically headed up to his room, and by now tears were forming in his eyes. He entered his room and quickly took a pillow and screamed a muffled cry. He took a few deep breaths before taking the pillow away from his face. The pain in Harry's scar had been building up until he needed to do something about it. He put his forehead against the cool window pane and tried to relax.

After his head stopped pulsing he looked around for something that would be easy to forget to fit the excuse. Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out the shrunken cage of Hedwig's and ran downstairs.

"Ahh, here it is," Harry faked a perfect smile at everyone. They all finished their breakfast and stood by the fireplace, staring at Harry, "It fell out of my pocket; it took awhile to find it."

"Okay, since everyone is ready we will be taking the Floo Powder System to arrive at Kings Cross within in Hogwarts Express station," said Molly.

After everyone arrived, they had the whole view of the 9 ¾ Hogwarts Express station because of where the fireplaces were positioned.

Harry looked around trying to see if there were any blond haired people. After he found no one, so Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Harry and Ginny all said their goodbyes.

"Anyways, Fred and I need to discuss some things with Lee, so we'll be off now, see ya."

Harry and his friends looked around for a free compartment, and finally found one near the back of the train. They all sat down comfortably, until Nevil Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Colin Creevey came in. They were all physically close to one anther which was making it very uncomfortable.

"Well, this is nice." Harry said with a fake smile, yet again.

"Harry, umm... Hermione and I have to attend our duties as prefects," said Ron in an uncertain tone.

"Oh, wow congratulations Ron; I wasn't aware you got the honour. I'm proud of you." Harry said patting his friend on the back. The others in the compartment also congratulated Ron and Hermione before they left.

**Meanwhile in another compartment.**

Alya got on the train earlier than all the other students because Draco told her there is always a big rush to get an empty compartment first.

She didn't mind sitting alone in the compartment since it gave her time to reflect since after all the happenings in her life she didn't care to give things a second thought. She learnt many things over the week=

-She knew Severus could be a great help for her.

-She can't touch Harry Potter because of the bond between the Dark Lord and herself.

-She was a natural occlumens.

-She has a reaction to what emotion the Dark Lord is feeling.

-She is able to see through the Dark Lord's eyes.

The latter one has yet to be tested. Could she try it now? The train has been moving for a few minutes and no one has bothered to look into her compartment so it should be safe. Alya had an afterthought. What happens if the Dark Lord finds out that she is in his head? She wouldn't even like to think about the consequences. But then again, how will he ever find out? Just as long as she doesn't think of anything personal and only thinking about the vision ahead.

Alya stood up to open the window above her head because of the rising temperature, and sat back down. She closed her eyes and visualized a door and only a door. As she touched the bleach, cold, white doorknob she then visualized the Dark Lord and opened the door.

There through the haze was exactly the Dark Lord's vision.

_**A/N- Review if you wish =) **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

_**A/N- Short Chapter- sorry. I'm concentrating on Alya to build her base.**_

_**PARSELTONGUE- ; ;**_

_**Talking – " "**_

Alya looked through the eyes of the Dark Lord and saw Death Eaters that were scrambling out of the dark room. After the last Death Eater was out of sight, a large snake came slithering towards the Dark Lord, up onto the chair and around his arm.

;Master, do we have the unspeakables set up in the department of mysteries?;

Alya went into shock. She could actually hear the snake. Maybe it's only because she was in the Dark Lords head. Maybe that's just it. She couldn't be a Parseltongue herself. There is no way. But deep down, Alya knew there was a big possibility that she too could have accumulated that trait of the Dark Lord.

;Yes, as long has my idiot Death Eaters don't screw this up, everything will go as plan, and I will finally know what my future holds. Until then we can't do much;

;How about the raids?; Nagini asked

;I would order raids for the enjoyment, but Harry Potter is right where I want him to be. Right now the whole Ministry is against him. The Ministry controls the media, that means that the media is showing Potter as a fool and a liar, and that makes the wizarding population against Potter and extremely vulnerable;

Alya decided that was enough to prove to herself that the Dark Lord's mind and hers is just a doorway away. She only wished that she could tell someone, a friend that would she would have complete confidence in.

The compartment door slid open and disrupted Alya from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Malfoy and his goons behind him.

"Everything alright, cus?" Malfoy asked as he saw his cousin sitting all alone.

"Uh, yea I am, thanks Draco." Alya smiled.

"If you haven't noticed or something, you have a letter on the sit next to you."

"Oh, yea, I know," Alya lied, "I left it there to not forget to read it, heh. But if it's alright with you I would like to read it alone."

"Okay, swing by compartment A41 if you need anything." With that Draco left the compartment with Golye and Crabbe.

Alya picked up the letter addressed to her and looked up at the open window. She knew an owl came in during the time that she was looking in Voldemorts eyes. The writing on the letter was small and hard to read, but still legible. She tore off the wax seal and opened the letter.

_Dear Alya Lestrange,_

_I hope you are doing well, but I'm not writing to you about your health. Due to your condition, I have volunteered to be your guardian and your private professor during your time at Hogwarts. If you agree and I have your complete trust, I would like to start private lessons with you. Please inform me about anything you have learnt or qualities you've learnt about the bond._

_Other than that I wish you the very best of luck on your first term at Hogwarts. Come meet me after the great feast. _

_Professor Snape_

_Potions Master_

Alya knew Snape was very helpful, but did he go too far? He might be the person Alya needs, to get rid of her stress.

**In Dumbledore's office**

"I just came back from a meeting," said Severus.

"Anything new?" asked Dumbledore.

"He said he was keeping it low, and he is more ambitious than ever to achieve. The Department of Mysteries, as we know, is his mark. He won't stop trying, Headmaster."

"Alright, if that is all-"

"Actually, no, Headmaster. I wanted to discuss about another matter involving Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. Her connection to the Dark Lord is stronger than Potter's. She knows occulemency because of him, and she can see what he is seeing. She could help us in many ways, Headmaster. I'm not sure if we are able to make her see the light. She has only seen the darkness, such as the Dark Arts and it's natural of her too see the bidding of the Dark Lord and not flinch, or wince," Severus explained. "So I took matters into my own hands and proposed to teach her about her abilities and how to control the pain."

"Remember, Harry is also a priority if he chooses to start occulemency lessons, Severus," Dumbledore reminded the Potions Master.

"Did you tell him I would be the one teaching him the lessons?" asked Snape.

"No, but I will. Unfortunately, I have a feeling he might ask to start the lessons, but find out that you are the one teaching him, and regret his decision," Dumbledore said concerned. "Please be ready to have room in your schedule for teaching both students, Severus."

"I will. That is all Headmaster."

_**A/N- I just found out I had blocked the anym. reviews. Sorry =S –unblocks-**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

" " _**Talking**_

_**; ; Parseltongue**_

_**Italics – thoughts.**_

All the first years were waiting anxiously to be sorted. After the hat finished its' song about all the houses reuniting, Professor McGonagall started to call names.

"Bramal, David"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Faddoul, Samantha"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Gahoulee, Bridget"

"GRYFINDOR"

"Kellerman, Eric"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Kellerman, Jonathan"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Lestrange, Alya"

Everyonee stared at her, some in interested, others curiosity, and many glaring. Dumbledore sat straighter in his sit to look at her. She knew her parents would be embarrassed of their daughter if she kept her head down. Alya walked to the stool like nothing had happened, and put the hat on her head.

"_Hmmm... very strong magical core," _Alya smirked, _" loyal to those who deserve it, snake-speaker as well! There is also some ambition to prove yourself. No doubt you'll succeed in Slytherin, especially with that growing bond between you and Tom Riddle." _Alya finally showed fear in her eyes. She feared that the hat will tell the Headmaster what he had learnt, and she feared the actions of Dumbledore when he finds out.

"SLYTHERIN"

Alya jumped off the stool and walked towards the Slytherin house. She knew she was going to be put in this house since her relatives, and the quality of life she lives in. She sat beside Jonathan and Samantha, and waited for the sorting to finish.

She looked up at the head table, and saw Professor Snape squeeze his left wrist and looking desperately to Dumbledore. Severus stood up and walked over to the Headmaster, whispered something in his ear and looked up at Alya. He made a hand gesture meaning to follow him. Alya stood up and left the Great Hall following Snape, everyone was too distracted by the sorting to notice something happening.

Once Alya and Snape were in the entrance chamber and away from everyone's sight, Snape sharply turned and looked down at Alya.

"Unfortunately, I need to go," Snape said. Alya knew why. She often saw her mother leap in joy each time her left forearm burnt. To be honest, it was quite disturbing for Alya to see her mother so happy to see the Dark Lord.

"I understand," responded Alya.

"I'm sure you do, Alya. Please go down to my office, after the feast, and there are a few books that I left for you on my desk. The charm for unlocking my door is _Alohomora_. Read as much as you can. I will talk to you when I return, whether that will be tonight or tomorrow." Snape was leaving.

"Wait, sir! What did you say to the Headmaster?" Alya asked very concerned if Snape had actually told Professor Dumbledore about anything.

"None of your concern, Alya."

Alya now disturbed by the lack of trust Snape has in her, returned to the feast. She was angry at Snape because of the 'one way' relationship. He wanted her to trust him, but not vice versa?"

"What did Snape want?" Eric asked.

Alya, using a line Snape had used, "None of your concern, Eric."

Alya kept her head low and playing around with her food. Rodolphus would be mad if he had been there, but he wasn't with her, she was alone. For Alya, her father was a wonderful man. He was the father and mother of the family; he even stayed with Bellatrix, knowing that Bella doesn't like him. During the time that both her parents were in Azkaban (she was living at the Malfoy Manor) Alya missed them terribly. She was greatly disappointed how her mother turned out, but her father was more than she could ever ask for. Alya believes that even if one serves the Dark Lord, they don't have a hole where the heart should be.

Lost in thought, Alya realized the others were standing up and leaving the hall. She quickly ran to the Slytherin Prefect and asked for the password for the common room. "Basilisk Scales" they said and then Alya started to look for Snape's office. She knew it was near the dungeons but all the hallways looked the same and all the people in the paintings moved. Oblivious to the Peeves history, Alya asked for their help.

"You see that door? Go through it and it will lead you to another corridor. Go all the way down until you reach the fifth door to the left. And I'm sure it's going to be pretty obvious from there," explained Peeves.

Alya took the Peeves instructions to heart. Forty-five minutes later, she was exactly where Peeves told her to be. She now faced three corridors all lit by torches and looking rather unwelcoming. Very frustrated, Alya sat down. For some odd reason, no paintings are located in this part of the castle so she couldn't ask the paintings for help. She couldn't use the _point me_ spell due to the fact she didn't check where north was before. She was truly stuck, and she didn't want to go through more passage ways in the school or else there would be a great chance that she wouldn't be found until the next morning. She crawled to a corner of the room dreading how it will seem to the person that finds her to see a little girl sleeping in a dark corner. She sighed and tried to go to sleep.

**Meanwhile in the Gryfindor Common Room.**

Harry decided to go to the common room in his favourite seat next to the fireplace other than going up to sleep in his dormitory. He pulled out his numerous text books for this year, and decided to read ahead of everyone else. He knew the Order existed and therefore will not disappoint them by not learning new spells or being stubborn- but he was still awfully curious about what is happening around him. He was hardly given any information, and that disappointing.

He did feel alone; with his own thought-to-be-friends now think that Harry is a liar and plotter. Yes he did feel horribly alone when Voldemort's deeds were streamed through his head. But this did not stop him from fooling others by his happy attitude, and his usual glare towards the Slytherins.

Harry was now sleeping with his chin resting on his chest with a Potion book in his hands. He is trying to so hard to learn more, to cram more spells in his head than ever before. He does know how to not show his emotions to others, and how to avoid fights by using words and logic. He is getting rather over-worked, yet he is not stopping till he is satisfied with the progress he is doing for his grades and friends. But what Harry doesn't know, is that he is working so terribly hard that he is turning vulnerable. Meaning more severe attacks by Voldemort in his head, and perhaps his spells will not have as much power as they should have.

_**A/N- I guess an encounter next chapter. I'll try anyways. Everything I predict that I write in a chapter usually gets pushed back, so let's hope, eh? ; ) Thank you for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

_**A/N yea, I'm aware it's not too exciting. I'm trying to develop something.**_

"Professor Snape! You're back!" said Filch.

"I'm glad you can tell the living from the dead," said Snape sarcastically while heading to his dungeons. He knew it was the early hours of the day, and he felt slightly woozy from being put under the Cruciatus curse.

"Sir, sir, one of the Slytherin fifth years, Draco Malfoy, told me that his cousin is missing, Alay, Alya or something like that. I searched the halls for many a few hours without finding her."

Snape frowned, he won't get any sleep because of this girl forgot to ask for directions. "Check amongst the dungeons. She must've known that my office is somewhere around there. I'll come with you in a few minutes."

"Yes sir." Filch limped off.

Snape put his hand on his head as he sighed. He was content that he had no raid's to attend to but the fact that one of the two Unspeakables got fired from the Department of Mysteries greatly upset the Dark Lord.

Severus was heading to his own chambers when he heard Peeves snickering. "Peeves, if you have done anything at all concerning Alya, tell me now."

"The girl?" Peeves never disrespected a teacher, excluding Remus Lupin. "She went down towards the vaults where the Black Lake is."

"Willingly?"

"I suggested she could find your office around there," Peeves shrugged like they did nothing wrong.

Severus stormed off to get Alya. Once he reached the vaults Snape used a levitation to bring her back to his dorms. He knew it would be quite stupid if he strutted into the Slytherin Dorms and awaking everyone there. His dorms were extremely private a few people have ever seen them, but he decided to leave Alya to rest, and not wanting to disturb her. He put her down on a guest bed that he never used. It was a comfortable room, no windows, wardrobe, desk, and a few lights. Anyways, it wasn't like she was to stay in this room till the end of the school year. He closed the door and headed towards his bed. Snape groaned as he noticed he'll only have three hours of sleep.

**In the Gryffindor common room**

Harry woke up a few hours before his classes actually started. Still dark outside, he stood up and looked out the window. He didn't mind waking up in the darkness; it gives him the feel that he won't miss one moment of the day. Harry silently entered his dormitory where Ron, _**Neville**_, Seamus and Dean were sleeping and took a pair of school robes.

Once Harry was ready, he took his book bag with all his text books and headed towards the Great Hall. As it was empty and cold he thought of trying something that he hadn't tried since his third year.

"_Expecto Patronum"_

A slivery Doe leapt out of Harry's wand and pranced around the hall. Harry did very much enjoy watching the Doe as it is a sign of happiness and joy. Harry's doe quickly vanished when he lost focus and his attention was diverted to a moving figure near the head table. Hoping they didn't notice his Patronus, Harry took out his Potion he was looking at yesterday.

Some of these recipes didn't make sense. Such as the aconite used in the Wolfsbane Potion is to be crushed in, when in another book- to get the aconite's maximum capacity, it is best to chop the leaves. Perhaps because of the aconite's poison it is safer if it is crushed? Harry read on, the more notes and scribbles he made in his own potion book, frowning at how many mistakes he found.

The hall was starting to fill up and Harry decided it would be for the best if he went to the library on his own to study, and he went to ask Professor McGonagall for his time table. Afterwards, he went to see Dumbledore.

"Good morning, sir."

"Hello Harry. Have you thought of the lessons I suggested to you?" Dumbledore asked while leaning over the table to look at Harry.

"I'm considering it, sir. Would you be the one teaching me if I do accept?" Harry asked Professor.

"Unfortunately, no. You see, I'm rather busy with the," Dumbledore hushed the words, "Order of the Phoenix and I won't have much time on my hands, but Severus will be teaching you."

Harry looked disbelieving at Dumbledore and clenched his teeth. "Alright, sir."

With that Harry stormed off towards the library when he saw Alya. They both stopped in their tracks, no one was around, and Harry's day kept on getting worse.

Harry sneered in disgust at Alya. He grinded his teeth together, and put his hand around his wand. He wanted to cast a spell for vengeance, but then again she was only a first year. What was the greatest harm she could do?

Harry put his hand out of his pocket and Alya was on edge and filled with adrenaline, mistook this action as if he was actually casting a spell.

"_Diffindo!"_ was the first spell Alya thought of.

The spell hit Harry right in his chest and blood started to pour from his chest. Coincidently, his scar started to burn. Harry closed his eyes and got enveloped in a vision of Voldemort.

"_HOW DARE YOU ROCKWOOD, YOU LIAR!" Voldemort yelled._

_Rockwood flattened himself on the stone floor and begged for mercy. _

"CRUCIO_" Voldemort let the spell go on for 30 seconds before he lifted it._

"_Count yourself lucky Rockwood, you're my only unspeakable left. But that does not mean I could just kill you now," Voldemort paused with his arm raised. _

"_Rockwood, next time you come before me, I only want to hear good news from you."_

Harry then fell into darkness afterwards.

Alya, on the other hand, resisted entering the Dark Lords head. It took great effort because of the fact she hardly had any energy due to yesterdays incident.

She moved towards Harry and knelt in the blood pooling around him. She was about to touch him but decided otherwise. Her black cloak absorbing the blood, Alya stood up, thinking it would be best if she informed Severus Snape before the others. She quickly ran into the Great Hall, and up to Professor Snape, leaving a bloody trail behind her.

"Sir, I did something terrible on accident. Harry Potter is hurt."

Dumbledore, overhearing this, ran out of the hall with Snape.

_**A/N- Sorry :S I'll try to complete another chapter today =)**_

_**Thank you loads, grumpish-pko for the reviews. =D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Snape and Dumbledore did not move Harry since they were unsure about the wounds.

"Lestrange! What spell-," started Snape.

"Diffindo, diffindo, diffindo," she looked panicked with her hands on her forehead and pacing back and forth. She never took in consideration of the severity of the situation when she did cast the spell.

"It seems the cutting spell, cut right to his ribs and stopped. A simple healing spell and blood replenishing potion will cure him. Though he might have a scar across his chest, considering the depth of the wounds," Severus informed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took out his wand and casted the healing spell and Severus _Tergo_ to clean up the blood on the floor.

"Do you think it is best to leave Potter in the healing wards?" Snape asked

"Until he wakes up and then we'll ask what Madame Pomfrey thinks about this."

As Snape carelessly levitated Potter to the hospital wing, Alya followed behind. "Why, Lestrange? What deranged your mind to use a cutting spell on Dumbledore's Golden Boy!? You can't just go around, making your families reputation already worse and you already have the majority of the school glaring at you."

"I thought he was going to attack me," which sounded very stupid to Alya after the words left her mouth.

"Your actions were to attack upon suspicion?"

Alya didn't explain futher. She knew she did have some sort of power over Snape. Because she life to Rodolphus about how she was bonded. If she were to tell her father the truth and rat Severus out, he would certainly be punished. But Alya never used this to her advantage, she already feels guilty enough not telling her father the truth.

Alya, entering the hospital wing, got quickly shut out by that wretched nurse. For thirty minutes Alya waited for news on Potter. She was more concerned now, since she knew it doesn't take this long to heal a cut. She turned around by the sound of rushing footsteps. There stood a girl with curly brown hair, a boy and a girl with red hair. They all glared menacingly at Alya's direction.

"YOU AWFUL, FOWL, LITTLE GIRL! How dare you! How dare you injure him? You're going to pay for that, Lestrange. I swear you will!"Hermione screamed at Alya.

Alya, disrespectfully rolled her eyes, turned her back and ignored them. She knows it would be terrible to start another fight after what she had just done. She thought it would be best if she returned to her classes other than lingering around with Potter's friends.

Alya was having as much of a bad day as Potter's. The thing with Alya is that she is so used of learning dark spells and offensive spells that she was as clueless as a muggle when it came to transfiguration, History, Magical Creatures etc. According to everyone, she had an expectation among the others. As she walked the corridors whispers could be heard.

"She couldn't even turn that needle in a matchstick. She is so rubbish."

"Did you see her in Magical Creatures? She didn't even know the colour of a pixy."

These rumours tampered with her mood. She growled at every person that dared to look at her and created some silent enemies among the Slytherins. The Slytherins didn't dare say anything in front of her face due to her family history.

**In the hospital wing**

Harry woke up twenty minutes ago surrounded by Madame Pomfrey, and Professors Snape and Dumbledore.

Without asking questions, Snap ordered, "Potter, drink those potions."

"What are they?"

"Blood replenishers, Potter. I have other things to do than assisting a boy that doesn't stop getting injured," said Snape with a tone that would make anyone stop talking. "Headmaster, I must be leaving. I have a class to teach." He turned around, cloak billowing and exited the wing.

"Madame Pomfrey, as you can tell, Harry is fine. I was wondering if I could possibly take him out of the ward."

"Fine. Potter, considering it is your first full day of school, I'll let you off and remember the latest I'll accept you back within these walls until after Christmas."

Harry slowly got off the bed; his abdomen was still slightly sore. Dumbledore and Pomfrey left him to get changed. When Harry was ready to leave, Dumbledore started to talk to him while they were walking around.

"Harry, please recount what happened with you and Alya."

Harry explained everything, by not exaggerating or leaving out a detail. Dumbledore then grew concerned.

"I think I am going to force you to take occlumency lessons now, my boy. Your mind is now too vulnerable, and you are working too hard. You need to keep up, Harry. You cannot go one sleeping at irregular hours, if Severus is to teach your occlumency. Harry, promise me you will try your hardest and not let Professor Snape provoke you. You do know him teasing you could be some sort of test while occlumency. If you take it in consideration that you need to keep your emotions under the bar."

"I understand, sir."

**The Next morning**

Harry woke up in his own bed, at a normal time; 7:00am and decided to wait for Hermione and Ron in the common room. So he waited patiently with a candle on the table beside him and a defence against the dark arts text book. This book was terrible. Nothing actually useful to learn about and only theory, no practically things mentioned. He'll have to search more books and copy some notes in his text book, maybe Ron and Hermione could even join him.

"Doing something practically for once in your life?" Hermione said punching Harry's shoulder very lightly.

"Hey, I'm a practically gut." Harry winked jokingly. "I'll go and check if Ron is up, I need to tell you something both."

Harry jumped each other step when going up the stairs and entered the 5th Year dormitories where Ron was clueless about how much of a wakeup call he was going to get.

"**Aguamenti"**

_**Ron was splashed with water on his face and woke up with a jerk. Ron absentmindedly punched Harry in the face, seeing as Ron was thinking he was being attacked. Then it occurred to him, no person would be stupid enough to attack one with a water spell. When his eyes unfazed he noticed Harry covered his eye with his hand.**_

"_**Uh... sorry, just an unconscious attack." Ron quickly explained, while casting a drying spell on his bed and his face. "And good grief, find a better way to wake me up."**_

"_**Yea, well I wanted you to come down, so hurry. I got something to show you," said Harry while looking at himself in the mirror. He is going to have a black eye there. **_

A/N Not too exciting sorry :S Um.. I just needed to get Harry in with lessons with Snape, and keep in mind, Snape is going to have lessons with Alya ;D... sooo.. ;D__


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer for any missed passed chapter and for future chapters. I don't own Harry Potter**_

"So you need to take the occlumency lessons with Snape, to help stop You-Know-Who from entering your mind?" asked Ron.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all sitting in the common room, before heading doing to the great hall to get some breakfast.

"Yea, I hope he won't be a git like he always is. Fat chance, I'll say," said Harry, "I'm up for some breakfast. Coming?"

"Yea, I'm ready to go. By the way, Harry, yesterday you missed Double Defence Against the Dark Arts. DADA was awful, our professor, she doesn't teach, the book is the teaching the material. I noticed you were reading it this morning, it's awful." Hermione said. She further went on explaining, "Not to forget to mention she comes from the Ministry."

"I think it would be best to get as much information as possible about her through Remus and Sirius?" Harry suggested.

"Yea sounds alright."

The trio got up to leave and to go to the Great Hall for breakfast when Harry started to hear the paintings around him.

"Yes, that's right; he has visions of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Indeed, when he got hit with that cutting curse, his scar started to hurt."

"How do they know, Harry? You do know the whole school is going to know about this, right?"

Harry pursed his lips and thought of how they would've known. Dumbledore would've never told them, knowing they would start rumours. But Dumbledore and Harry did walk around and therefore was visible by all paintings. They found out by eavesdropping and because of this silly mistake the worse has yet to come.

"They eavesdropped on the conversation Dumbledore and I had. The whole school will think I'm nutters now." Harry growled.

The trio sat in their usual spot in the Great Hall when people started to fill in. People were looking at Harry like he is about to faint and have a fit. What Harry didn't understand is that obviously, Dumbledore knew the paintings would talk about this, then why did he just ignore the preventable and keep on talking to Harry.

Harry scowled at his French toast in front of him; another day of independence and difference. "So what do we have?"

"Double Potions with Slytherin." Ron and Harry groaned.

"Well, we better go now, it starts in 10 minutes, and it would be best to keep on Snape's good side... if even he has one," said Hermione.

"Yea, and to say I have occlumency lessons, I need to stay on his good side."

They went down early, and opened the classroom door, and saw the classroom was empty. Harry also noticed that the classroom tables were fit for two people.

"Ron, Hermione, you can go together. I'll go alone."

"Alright."

Harry got out his potions book and looked at the ingredients, and checked if they followed the potion correctly just for revision.

Snape entered the classroom irregularly early, looked around with a scowl on his face, and sat down by his desk. He could not believe he had to teach the little ungrateful brat. He was writing with a quill so furiously that it snapped in half. He grinded his teeth and reached in his drawer for another one.

The fifth years started to fill into the class room. Neville was sitting beside Seamus and Harry was sitting alone in the back. Not that he cared; he thought he worked with more efficiency alone.

Snape stood up and started his speech, "Before I start the lesson, you all know your upcoming examinations in June, is rather important. This is how you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. I expect you to scrape an "Acceptable" in your OWL, or suffer my... displeasure. All who wish to continue Potions will have to get an outstanding on their OWLs. I only pick the best.

"Today in class you are making the Confusing & Befuddlement Draught, found on page 23 in your text books. Begin."

Harry went up the cabinet and grabbed Sneezewort, Scurvy-grass and lovage. Harry also grabbed pomegranate knowing the zest goes well with the Sneezewort.

Harry went back to his table and read the instructions again:

_Cut the sneezewort into tiny pieces before adding in the cauldron_

_Stir clock-wise 5 times_

_Insert the Scurvy-grass_

_Heat for 16 minutes (please note that 30 seconds too early or 30 seconds too late will have an effect on the draught)_

_Pluck the thorns from the lovage. Cut them in bits_

_Insert the lovage into the potion_

_Stir 15 times counter-clock-wise_

Harry prepared his potion by putting on his gloves, taking out his Dragon scales, cauldron and knife. He took the sneezewort and plugged his nose with a spell of good measure (sneezeworts make you sneeze). Hearing the others sneeze around him, he tried to cover the sneezewort as he knows it could damage in final outcome. Harry carefully cut the sneezewort into miniscule pieces before putting them in his cauldron and then adding the zest of the pomegranate. Because of the sizes that he cut the wort, he would need to stir less, so instead of stirring five times, he stirred three times clock-wise. The book plainly says to insert the Scurvy-grass but Harry knew the true power lies within the four petals. Harry carefully plucked the petals and put them in the cauldron. The second the petals touched the liquid within, Harry quickly put the cauldron under a heating spell and casted "_Temperus_". 9:23:12 am it said. 9:39:12 am will be when Harry would take it off the heat. Harry then diverted his attention to the lovage, and carefully handled it away from his head, as he knew that it could create inflation to the brain if sniffed. He plucked the thorns off the whole lovage and instead of cutting them; he decided to crush each individually. He didn't insert them at that moment because he knew that his cauldron was still on heat. After time was up, Harry inserted the lovage thorns and stirred them. He then put the liquid in two vials; one for grading and one for himself, for future reference if needed. He felt very good about this potion, and hopefully will get a good grade.

When Harry looked up, he didn't even notice that Snape was actually looking into everyone's cauldron. He didn't comment anything on Harry's cauldron which surprised him. Harry went up to Professor Snape's desk and left the vial and was about to leave class.

"Potter, wait a moment."

Harry turned around and saw Snape walking towards him. Snape reached into is drawer and took out an envelope. He looked down at Potter, teeth glanced and glare full of loathing like he was contemplating Harry. With pursed lips, Snape gave Harry the letter, like he was regretting his decision already.

"You better be there, Potter. I won't waste my time with you."

Harry then went in the Gryffindor common room and waited for his friends.

They both entered the common room at the same time a few moments later.

"Harry you should've seen it. Neville and Seamus dropped their potion and it was like it was acidic and destroyed the table, Neville's pants and shoes. They are both in the hospital ward tending their burnt wounds, but Snape was angry. Like, really angry. He gave them both a week long detention. I swear if Snape could hit students, he would've done it," Ron said.

_**A/N. ^^' I hope it's alright, not too much drama, focuses on Harry's new skill. Like he finally discovered some sort of talent. Harry's Potion Book looks similar to Half-Blood-Prince, but of course Harry does not know how to invent new spells as of yet. I don't know if I will insert it. More to come. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer- Read last chapter**_

_Potter,_

_Lessons are usually on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays after supper. Do not be late._

_Potion Master, Professor Snape._

"Blimey, that's tonight and you don't even know what you're doing," said Ron.

"Actually, I spent some time researching occlumency for my own knowledge."

"Do you need to know everything, Hermione?" asked Ron

"I try. Anyways," Hermione took a book out of her book bag, "it says here:

_Occlumency is the ability to build a mental shield around the mind. If properly done, Legimens (people with the ability to see if one is lying or memories by shuffling through one's memories) will not be able to look through one's mind. It is best to start practicing when you are at your "zone". Meaning to put aside any feeling, emotion, perish any thought and having a blank mind. These aspects are essential when trying to perform this ability. The shield could be anything. Examples of shields are, surrounding bubble, four walls making a square, moats. One may be as strange as a hula-hoop (a muggle-child toy built for enjoyment and fabricated like a circle). As long as you feel like you are 100% protected and surrounded."_

"Well, first you need to stay relaxed beside Snape," Ron paused and picked up a chicken wing and snorted, "which is nearly impossible. Good luck with that Harry!" Ron made a sudden motion with his arm as if he was about to pat Harry on the shoulder, but when he saw his black eye, Ron decided otherwise.

"You would think he would be a little less vile with you because of the fact you are going to have private lessons until you master occlumency. But then again with what happened this morning with Seamus and Neville His mood has yet to improve."

All three looked up at the head table in the exact same time and saw Snape head bent but his eyes were looking up furiously. They all knew that Snape definitely did not look as if he was excited for the private lessons.

"Have you seen Lestrange lately?" Hermione asked teeth clenched. Harry saw Neville's eyes go up in recognition of the name and sadly looked back down at his food. "I haven't seen her since yesterday's accident."

"Ginny told me that Aneese (a girl in third year, Ravenclaw) got told by her sister (who is second year Slytherin) that Alya Lestrange got punished." Ron said quickly.

"She got punished the day after Harry's injury? Why?" Hermione asked while picking at her food.

"Possibly, because they didn't know the total amound of damage she did or something? Anyways what was her punishment?" Harry asked

"To clean cauldrons. Snape assigned it no doubt meaning it was probably much easier than what we've ever done."

"I don't get it. It's totally unfair! Neville and Seamus get punished for one week for getting a potion wrong and Lestrange gets one day for attacking a student!? Urg... never mind about that, Harry look, Professor Snape is leaving, it would be best to go now." Hermione said. Harry stood up and took a few steps before he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. "Please Harry, remember emotions, blank mind and such - it's for your own safety! And good luck!"

"Yea good luck, mate," Ron added.

"Thanks guys"

As Harry reached Snape's office door, Harry hesitated before knocking. He was weighing his options when he finally concluded he had no good playing hands and proceeded to knock. "Enter" Harry heard the distasteful silky voice within.

Harry opened the door to see Snape leaning against his desk. Harry looked around. The first thing he noticed was jars filled with fascinating substances such as hellebore, scarad beetles, asphodel, and fluxweed. He looked down at a chair that had nothing close to it within a two meter diameter. Without a word Harry sat down on the old wooden chair.

Snape took out his wand and stared intensely at Potter. "Occlumency is-." Harry cut him out as politely as he could.

"I'm truly sorry to interrupt you, sir, but you see I did a bit of research to save us both time. I understand why you need to teach me, and what I need to do." Harry interlaced his fingers together and placed his hands on his lap. Even if he loathed this person like no other, Harry knew what he can do, such as making his life a miserable hell for three more years in Potion class.

"Alright Potter, if you say so. _Legilimens"_

Snape was able to penetrate Potter's mind with ease, Harry on the other hand didn't even have time to think of a mental shield before Snape entered his mind. The memories flowed quickly. Vernon kicked Harry within his cupboard and closed the vent door. Dobby entering Harry's room and getting him in huge trouble. Alya casting the cutting spell and Harry's eyes widening in confusion. Harry looking at a spell book, a book with full of dark spells and Harry was reading a few like _Incidere Pectus pectoris – _the heart cutting spell. Snape ended the spell and looked at Potter with suspicious eyes.

"The golden boy looking at dark books?"

"It was for research, not for practical usage," Harry looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"We'll see about that Potter._ Legilimens_"

This time Harry knew Snape was looking for something other than just skimming his memories and thoughts like last time. Harry first protected his mind around a bubble; put it almost immediately failed with a pop. Snape was now looking at memories, and Harry knew he was too tense to have an effective barrier. He took a deep breath and thought of Hogwarts walls in a square formation. Snape now saw nothing but a white void. If the accident this morning didn't make him furious than this certainly did.

Snape stopped the spell and quickly advanced on Harry like a bat. Snape grabbed Harry's collar and pushed him off the chair and pinned him against the only brick wall.

"Potter," he whispered dangerously, "if I _ever _catch you using dark magic in any way, I am going to personally expel you." Snape let him go and pointed at the door.

"It's not like you never done it," Harry mumbled while walking out the door.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

_**A/N I was hoping to insert Neville's detention, but that leads to a lot of things. So after Neville's detention I won't go day-by-day since that's lame ;D anyways. Yup OH AND NO RELATIONSHIP IS GOING ON WITH HERMIONE AND HARRY ^^' **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer= everything.

" " _**Talking**_

_**; ; Parseltongue**_

_**Italics – thoughts.**_

It was Neville's last day of detention and he was grateful. The jobs he was given were cleaning the hospital bed frames, which took three days, afterwards he had to polish all the trophies in the trophy room, which also took three days and now here he is polishing, cleaning and trimming each broom for the upcoming flying lessons.

Neville was excused from herbology to prepare the brooms for first years. He was hard at work since in a few moments the 1st year Gryffindor and Slytherins would be out. He had to clean one more broom when the class was all lined up beside their broom. Everyone but Lestrange was ready, since she didn't have a broom at hand due to the fact that Neville was holding it. He quickly polished the handle and left it on the ground not bothering to look in Alya's eyes or even hand it to her. Finally Neville was free from all duties for now. Neville hastily left Hogwarts' grounds and went in the castle.

Alya groaned at the scared fat prat. Of course she understood what her parents did but he should at least grow a backbone. It wasn't like she was her mom. Alya picked up her broom, and aligned herself beside the others.

After Hooch did her speech Alya was prepared to fly but as she lifted off the ground she felt wrong. He broom was oddly out of control and it seemed as it was tampered with. Alya started to zigzag in the air. She could hear people under her gasping and Hooch's deep voice call up to her in desperation. Alya's heart beat was too loud to understand what everyone was saying. Despite Alya's resistance to head towards Hogwarts' walls, there was no avail and the broom was heading in that exact direction.

Alya hit the wall with a "thump" and fell off her broom to the ground which was initially 15 feet below her broom. Oddly enough the broom seemed to have lingered in the air for a few moments before it fell beside her.

The class and Hooch started to run towards her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm peachy." Alya dusted off her robes and stood up. She growled under her breath. Longbottom. He was the last to have touched her broom, "May I please be excused? I would like to check my arm in case of anything?"

"Of course, Alya," Hooch replied.

Alya stormed into Hogwarts looking for someone particular. There was a strange electric magic flow surrounding her due to her anger. This used to happen when Draco would come over when she was younger and played pranks on her. Ricky, a 2nd year Gryffindor, was unluckily walking past her when she decided to pin him against the wall. Of course she was smaller than Ricky, but he certainly would not resist against a girl... or a Lestrange for that matter.

"Where is Longbottom?" she demanded.

"I think I saw him head towards the dungeons." Ricky said, uncertainly.

Alya began to run down the stairs into the dungeons when she bumped into someone and fell back. She looked up only to see an angry Snape. "Alya... what are you doing?" Snape glared down at her, not helping her to get up.

Alya, unmoving on the ground, replied, "Looking for Longbottom, sir. I'm certain he tampered with my broom!"

"Concrete facts, Alya? or just your suspicions again? You know what, Lestrange- you act so much like a Gryffindor it's unbelievable."

Alya looked away in shame and even anger at being accused of acting like a Gryffindor.

"Anyhow, I was actually about to come to get you," Alya looked up, surprised. "Your father personally sent me a letter. I supposed you understand it was not meant to be intercepted by anyone, meaning it is extremely important. I know what it is about, and I suggest you give me your response as quickly as possible." Snape looked down at Alya who was finally getting up. Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter that was addressed to Alya Lestrange. Alya took the letter and headed towards her dormitory without saying another word to Severus.

As soon as she reached her bed he sat up on it and opened the letter. It was from her father.

_Dear Alya, _

_I understand you are getting used of the new environment, but the Dark Lord requests you to prove yourself to him. I hope you understand that you have to do this or else your mother might do something dramatic. And Alya, do think of the worse situation when it comes to your mother and the Dark Lord. It was planned to kidnap Harry Potter. But the Dark Lord also is, surprisingly, alright with kidnapping his best friend. I understand you have a large task ahead but you will have some help. This is to prove yourself to our Lord and to keep your mother at bay. You need to plan and not burst into this situation- especially one of this big. Keep your out for obstacles and more specifically Dumbledore. Stay in touch, and keep me updated on your progress. _

_Stay strong, love. _

_Sincerely, R._

Alya stared in shock. Of course she has a lot of experience when it came to dark spells and such, but she is not prepared for the simplest of spells, and the Dark Lord wanted her to be able to achieve such incredible task! She was stunned, confused, and scared. Maybe he expects so much because she is her mothers' daughter? She went through all the possibilities of who could help her. Severus, Draco, Rodolphus, and maybe her connections have connections! This was defiantly not a task for a first year! She was in total distraught. She needed to make a plan, but a flawless one. Alya looked down at her watch and realized that her detention was drawing near.

When Alya reached Snapes office, she was close to tears. It felt like she had a ton of bricks on her chest, making it hard to breathe. Before she could knock, Snape opened the door.

"Merlin," Severus said while guiding Alya to his office chair. Realistically, it wasn't surprising to see Alya in such condition. Severus was actually questioning Voldemorts wellbeing for choosing a first year student for such a massive task. He searched through his cabinets for a Calming potion and gave it to Alya.

"You do understand that I would be willing to help. After all he is our dark lord," Snape reassured Alya.

"Thank you, Severus. I'm truly grateful for your kindness."

"But this will not excuse you from your detention, unfortunately. But it isn't that bad. You'll see in the Potions class a few cauldrons lined up to be washed. If you need me for anything, Alya, ask. I've had many tasks from the Dark Lord, and I do understand his expectations."

"Thank you." And with that, Alya exited his office and headed towards the class.

Alya's hands were raw from scrubbing. According to Snape, she had been "let down easily"- she snorted. This place is getting worse and worse. Although washing the cauldrons did kind of leave her mind to wonder. For example what could Voldemort be thinking at this exact moment. Alya's thoughts evaporated when she heard a cocky voice coming from the door.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Alya turned around grimacing at her luck. It was Potter. "Don't you have something better to do than picking on first years, Potter."

"Yes but seeing you work is a vengeful sight to see."

"Shut it, Potter. Those scars on your chest will not be the only ones with my name on it, if you keep this up."

Harry huffed. "I've been meaning to ask- do you only know how to conjure dark spells? because from what I heard, you don't have much talent in any other field." Harry knew he was hitting a nerve, but he really couldn't care less. He did try to act more respectful and polite, but around Alya, it was unbelievable how he could not restrain himself to say snide things.

Alya was itching to grab her wand and hex him there.

Harry absentmindedly said ; Rotten no good, waste of space, death eater; in a low tone not expecting Alya to understand or to hear for that matter.

Surprisingly to Harry, Alya turned around her face twisted with hate and anger, ;Why don't you just blood shut your mouth up for once in your bloody life, Potter!;.

Alya realized her mistake as soon as she said it. Her face went into an expression of deer-and-headlights. While Harry stared at her with his mouth agape, and he was completely speechless. Alya dropped everything she was holding and ran out of the classroom before Harry could regain composure again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N- Ew, I only realized the typos after I published last chapter =/

Disclaimer= None of this is mine.

Alya was panicking and finally realized it would be best to confront Severus Snape about this problem. She just really desperately hoped that she will not bump into Harry Potter on her way there.

Little did she know that Harry was actually hiding in the shadows outside the Slytherin common room with his invisibility cloak, still surprised what he discovered. How could she possibly be a Parseltongue? Perhaps she is the heir of Voldemort? Harry ran many scenarios through his head, but nothing really made sense.

All of a sudden the common room door of Slytherin opened, and Alya appeared out of it. She looked around making sure no one was watching and was heading towards the Potion section of the dungeons.

Harry decided it would be best to follow her and perhaps even attack to make her confess her secrets.

Alya thought she heard someone following behind her, but each time she would turn around nothing was there. She came to a conclusion that she was probably panicking so much that her head was playing tricks on her. At the exactly moment she was about to turn the corner to reach Snapes office she heard a spell and tripped and was too late to do anything.

Harry casted _Impedimenta _and it seemed to have done the trick seeing as Alyas' feet were locked together, unmoving. He heard her groan as Harry took off his invisibility cloak and moved towards Alya with a smug expression. Harry dragged Alya into the nearest potion classroom and made her sit on one of the stools.

"Freezing my feet? Is this one of your sick fantasies, Potter?"

"You know exactly why we are in this position, Lestrange! Tell me everything! and now!" Harry said in a threatening voice.

"You are going to have to do better than that to get a word out of my mouth."

Harry pursed his lips and grinded his teeth. "Don't say you didn't ask for it." Harry casted a silencing charm on the class room door and tried to remember a rather simple spell from his Dark Spells book, a spell that will not cause much damage but enough to get Alya to talk.

"_Penitium poena_," Harry whispered.

Alya was starting to squirm and started to rub her torso like something was burning on the inside. She was trying not to scream to let Harry the satisfaction that he was actually getting somewhere with these terrible interrogation manners.

"Had enough?" Harry asked.

Alya realized the pain was growing more severe as each moment past. "Stop... please," she begged.

Harry released her from the dark spell and watched her as she showed an expression of defeat.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'm a parseltongue."

"I think I was able to draw that line myself. How, is what I meant?"

At the exact moment Snape walked through the door as if he was aware of what was happening. Harry was petrified, unable to move. While Alya smirked at the thought of how much trouble Potter will be in.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Snape mumbled, "Wait for me in my office, Alya." Snape kept his eyes on Potter.

As the door closed, behind Alya, she crouched and pressed her ear to the door.

"Well well well, Potter. I would've never thought you were capable of such doing."

Harry was now attempting to block his mind. To be honest he has gradually improved since the lessons with Snape and even on his own. He was confident that Snape will have no proof other than forcefully removing a memory from Harry's head.

Snape sneered, "Not in a talking mood? Well that's a first. _Legilimens,_" Snape knew that it was against the rules to cast such spell on a student, but at this moment, he really couldn't care less.

Harry closed his eyes in concentration to block the powerful force in his head. Unfortunately, Snape broke through his shield, but Harry was able to manipulate which memories to show Snape.

_Harry was seven, and was leaning against the country, getting ready to clean all the dishes as his family devoured the breakfast he made._

_Harry was under the school in the Chamber of Secrets and he was trying to reason with the Basilisk in the Snake language, with no success. _

_Harry was talking to Alya while she was doing her detention and she turned around and spoke in Parseltongue. And she ran out of the classroom while Harry turned around to watch her leave, stunned. _

Snape stopped searching as he realized this was getting him nowhere, "I swear to you, Potter -," Snape stopped talking, closed his eyes and grabbed his left arm, and clenched his teeth. "You are dismissed, Potter. But don't think I will not have my eye on you. Your recent actions are proven to be... more ruthless. Don't want the Golden Boy to do any wrong doings." Snape left the class room, robes billowing, and headed towards his office where Alya was waiting for him patiently.

"Alya, I apologize. We'll start your lessons this Saturday, I've just been called. You best go down to dinner, as it's already started."

"Thank you, sir"

Harry was picking at his chicken, and raised his head to see two worried pairs of eyes. He rolled his eyes, "So I found out something astonishing about the Lestrange girl today."

"Yea?" Ron urged him to go further.

"I heard her speak Parseltongue," Harry said and recounted the story leaving the most recent events out.

"I bet she's like, you-know-who's granddaughter or something," said Ron.

"Or... daughter- I mean Bellatrix being his most devoted follower," added Hermione.

"Well that certainly seems weird. Voldemort having children, I mean," Harry said.

Alya sat down next to the first years and started to pile her plate with food.

"Hi, I'm Eric and this is Samantha and Katherine." Eric wiped his hand on a napkin before sticking it out.

"Hello, I'm Alya." She shook Erics hand.

Eric was very handsome, with black straight hair that was not long nor short, and very stunning blue eyes. He was medium built and a lovely composure. Samantha, preferred being called Sam, had long blond curls with blue eyes and then Katherine, preferred being called Kat or Kathy, and long straight black hair with brown eyes.

They were all pureblood, which would please her parents that she was befriending people that were only pure.

Finally, Alya felt welcomed and not singled out or targeted.

Friday afternoon, Harry was walking towards defence against the dark arts with Ron and Hermione.

"This is such a rubbish course. I mean no professor was able to top Lupin's teaching. I cannot believe the ministry just injected themselves in Hogwarts business! I mean this is a place of learning and preparing for our future employment and even more important, what's out there. This is no place for politics to be sticking their nose in!" Hermione ranted on.

"I actually have to agree with you. How are we going to be able to perform on our finals, if we only practiced theory," Harry added.

"And the essays she assigns, they are so much worse than any other class," Ron said remembering getting a 'Troll' on his lastest essay.

The trio entered the classroom and settled in as Umbridge started.

"Please turn to page 94 read the chapter, and complete the questions 1 to 19. If not completed, it will be due next class."

"Urg this is so rubbish, Harry!" Hermione whispered in a harsh tone.

Harry had a sudden urge to cast a dark spell on Umbridge. The thought came as quick as it went, but nonetheless it shocked Harry that he has these feelings.

Harry, all of a sudden made a pain-filled scream, clutched his scar and fell off his chair.

"_I've had enough of this foolishness! The department of mysteries is getting us NO WHERE! You bloody idiots! You can't even steal one crystal ball! Now we are going to depend my whole reign on a first year at Hogwarts? All because my last unspeakable got FIRED! _CRUCIO_!"_

Harry felt all the pain being transferred into his body and passed out, probably making a fool out of himself.

As he woke up, everything was white, the walls, ceiling, and ... beds. Here he was in the bloody infirmary again.

He lifted up his head to look around when he saw Alya on a bed unconscious, "You got to be kidding me!" Harry exclaimed before letting his head hit the pillow, which caused a wave of pain to course through his body. He winced and couldn't believe how crappy this year has been, and it barely started.

**A/N: If you have anything that you think would be great to add just send a review. I know authors often just say "5 reviews and you'll get your next chapter quickly!"- I'm not like that :P I mean I won't force you guys to do something. But I'm just writing this story based on my ideas, and I haven't got a clue what you guys want ^_^. Anyways, thank you for reading. ~P1S. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Before Alya passed out in Potions class she had a vision that Voldemort's reign was depending on her. Of course that's no pressure at all. Sometimes she wished that Voldemort could go to therapy so she would not get mentally butchered each time something angered the Dark Lord.

Snape swiftly lifted Alya in his arms to the hospital wing and made sure that everything was fine. He returned to class but had the intention to return to the hospital wing to get the whole story. Coincidentally, moments before he left Professor Umbridge was recklessly levitating Harry and placed him on the hospital bed. Severus was starting to make the connections between Potter and Alya. It was obviously the Dark Lords doing to have done this. What worried him is the fact that Potter is in the same room with Alya. He actually contemplated to bring Alya down to his chambers, but decided against it. Severus left to attend his unsupervised class. He was certain he was going to trap a few dunderheads doing something to upset him.

Alya woke up to find Harry also awake. She rolled her eyes. There is not one single moment that she could remember that will be great to look back on in this school... excluding the first time she met Sam, Eric and Kat.

"Going to use another dark spell on me, Potter," Alya said feebly.

"I can't even think," Harry whispered.

"Huh, I don't think that is from your accident- it's a regular thing for you, isn't it?"

"Urg... just shut up," Harry again whispered. He couldn't handle the noises.

Alya huffed. "Well I feel fine so I'll catch you later." Alya said, jumped off the bed and checked her the time 6:40 pm Saturday evening. She's been passed out for over 24 hours? Unbelievable. She left without making any noise so the nurse wouldn't run after her. She had twenty minutes to get ready and head to the dungeons for her lessons. She was walking in the corridor when she got attacked by three people. Attacking isn't the right word, more like viciously hugged her.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you are feeling alright," Kat said.

"You give us all a scare!" Eric added.

"Ahaha, aren't you supposed to be in bed? Madame Pomfrey actually hushed us out saying that we'll have all weekend to visit you." Sam smiled.

"Well staring at white walls, and having the Potter brat in there too will drive me insane, so I had to ditch."

"Great, that means we can hang out in the common room together!" Kat exclaimed. Kat was always the worrying that her friends won't die or else she'll be alone. But she is extremely kind, just always hyper.

"Oh yea, actually I needed to prepare for ... remedial potions actually. You guys go ahead."

"Alright, we'll talk to you later."

Kat and Sam left but Eric just stood in front of Alya making sure she couldn't pass him.

"You are going to get potion lessons. You excel at that class. No offense but it's perhaps your best class. Tell me the truth Alya, I actually worry for you. I want to be your friend, and I realized you must feel isolated with being Bellatrixs' daughter and having all this weight to carry on you," Eric said sincerely.

"Thank you, Eric. I'll tell you everything once I have time but right now I have to race down before Snape has a reason to take my head."

"Okay, best of luck," Eric smiled.

Alya raced down, hoping not to bump into anyone, and finally reached the Potions Masters door. She checked the time and it said 6:55 pm. Five minutes early, perfect. She knocked and Snape answered almost immediately.

"I understand we planned to learn today, but I was just curious as to how you ended up in the infirmary yesterday. If I remember correctly you were screaming bloody murder in my class," Severus said.

Alya twiddled her thumbs while looking at her sit. "Um... yea, you probably figured out I did test out the whole vision and looking through the Dark Lord's eyes, and it does work. I don't think he realizes I'm in his head though. Although being in his head, I don't know, it's like a constant scorching of pain. I mean while I was in your class I knew the vision was coming, I thought I had enough to resist, but he was angrier than usually and I couldn't it from overcoming me."

"I see," Severus was thinking out loud. "Anything I should know before we start?"

"Rockwood got fired from the ministry of magic. The last of the Dark Lord's unspeakable."

"This means that you're his last hope on getting a hold of Potter."

Alya slowly nodded while biting her lip.

"I'll help you, you are aware, correct? Perhaps more than I'm already doing at this moment."

"Would you make an unbreakable vow to be my mentor and be by my side every step of the way?"

Severus hesitated, and it wasn't without notice, "I would need to talk to your mother and father, Alya."

"Oh, bs, sir. Sorry for my language, but even you know how little my mother would care, and I doubt my father would be against it!"

"Stand up, Alya," Snape said, and Alya did as he wished. She knew what was happening so she stuck out her hand and Snape took out his wand while reaching for Alya's forearm. Snape put his wand on their hands and said, "I will help you with the task our Dark Lord has assigned you. I will mentor you so that you can properly achieve this task. I will vow to keep secrecy to this unless you say otherwise." The string-like fires retreated back into Snape's wand and left markings where it was on their hands.

"Thank you so much, Severus. I knew I could trust you!"

"Just be certain to keep things between us two and not anyone else in this school," Severus was uncertain how this situation was going to play out. He wasn't even prepared when the question arose. He still is not certain if he will tell Dumbledore yet. His loyalty was starting to waver from side to side, unsure as to where he really belonged.

"One more thing, Alya, with your permission, would it be alright if I could inform the Dark Lord about the unbreakable vow?"

Alya nodded.

After the lesson with Severus, that went particularly well- especially when he congratulated her on learning so quickly, she went down in the Slytherin common room and set down to finish her Charms essay, on a mahogany desk beside the fire. She heard some papers shuffle next to her, it was Eric, and he sat down next to her.

"You have to be kidding me? So Lestrange is allowed to go off like it's nothing and I'm still stuck here in this white hell?"

"Watch your language, boy," Madame Pomfrey cautioned him.

Harry was extremely annoyed he was still in the wing, seeing as Alya left Saturday, and he had to endure explaining what happened to Dumbledore, and it was frustrating to know that he'll spend his whole weekend in a hospital bed, and when he gets out it'll be Monday.

Hermione and Ron walked through to hospital doors and headed to Harry's bed.

"You know, they should really just label this bed yours," Ron joked

"I know. It's so tiring to wake up and realize you're in the infirmary again," said Harry, "You guys better leave I see Pomfrey coming this direction."

"Okay, well we'll see you soon. Feel better, Harry!" Hermione said, and her and Ron both left.

Harry quickly drifted off in a deep slumber, oblivious of what he'll see in his dreams.

"_Severus, I hope Alya is well?" a malicious voice said. _

_Snape seemed to be contemplating to something, as if he was about to admit a secret. "Yes, she is my lord."_

"_What's her current status?"_

"_She is trying to gather those who can help her on her task."_

"_You are to give her all the resources that she needs, Severus."_

"_Don't worry, Lord, I made an unbreakable vow so that she'll have complete trust and me. I offered to help her along the way. Of course with Dumbledore always on his throne it's hard to get anything past him. I'm sure you would understand, lord."_

"_Indeed. Make sure she doesn't screw up, Severus. This is my last hope, unless I engage forcefully, but that is when all options meet a dead end."_

"_Of course, my lord," Severus bowed and swiftly disapparated from the dark room._

Harry woke with a start. _Unbreakable vow?_ He took note to ask Ron and Hermione about it later. Right now, he has breakfast and then classes to attend to.

**A/N; So I really would like to thank Leanora. I mean, she is pretty much the only person who voiced her opinion. Then again I didn't give much time :P Also, she is still reading my story after 7 months of hiatus. Okay, so I chipped my knuckle bone! Fantastic. And School is very demanding. I only got to finish this chapter since I started it last night. Now I have to memorize a speech which is 8 minutes long. Rawrrawrrawr. Okay, Review if you wish ! ^_^ ~P1S**


End file.
